Kirk and Spock Drabbles
by AlyGardiner
Summary: A series of k/s drabbles. slash!


A/N: 11 drabbles for kirk and spock.

this is my first time writing k/s and slash and star trek. please go easy on my heart.

* * *

K/S drabbles

_Push_

They're a mess of tangled limbs and crumpled sheets and cries and moans, deep in their throats, reverberating their very pleasure. There are no coherent words, just mumbles of 'yeah…right there' and the occasional moan. There are always pushes and pulls in their relationship, it's not always sane for them, but, in this home, in their quarters of dimmed lights and sated sex, they're willing.

_Young_

When Jim Kirk was young, what he didn't want to be was his father. He didn't want to have those twelve minutes of glory only to disintegrate in vast expanse of space, he didn't want to leave behind obligations he knew he was going to miss, he just didn't want to be his father. But, yet, now here he is, exactly where his father is, on the captain's chair, pondering and going on an away mission he's not quite sure he's going to come back from. And he's leaving the one tie to the Enterprise behind; Spock.

_Confess_

For weeks, they'd been playing this game of chess, literally and figuratively. And all this time Jim thought he was winning, he was catching Spock's attention, but, whenever he turned around, it seemed Spock was taking the leading streak. Sometimes he thought the Vulcan was cheating. But Jim was sure, positive, that he had Spock in the palm of his hand, so he was a bit surprised that it was Spock who initiated their first kiss.

A Vulcan one, nonetheless, but no less intimate than a human one. Kirk is taken aback, but finds Spock in the hallways, calm and his composure straight as always and pins him to the nearest wall. Jim kisses him the human way, bruising and passionate, and whispers in Spock's ear, _Checkmate._

_Over_

James T. Kirk has just made the worst mistake in his life. It isn't screwing up the Enterprise, it isn't killing one of his comrades, it's breaking the heart that kept his beating. Spock doesn't understand, and Jim doesn't expect him to, if Vulcans could cry, he was pretty damn sure, Spock is doing that right now.

"Spock," Jim breathes out, a last measure to save what he loved.

"Captain, I wish to terminate our relationship," Spock takes a step back. Then he turns around completely, leaving Jim alone in the mess of his room that Spock will never occupy again.

_Lead_

When they're in bed, Jim has taken upon himself to top, to be in charge of all sexual encounters now and in any near future. Spock doesn't mind, he loves Jim, so he does what the captain asks of him. It isn't easy to get Jim to hand over his position, pardon the pun, but Spock manages to do so, and it's quite pleasurable to see his captain, his t'hy'la writhing below him, and the Vulcan reaches his climax sooner, just from seeing the heart burned lust in Jim's eyes.

_Light_

Spock flutters his eyelids, only a little, just a little, just to let a little light come into his eyes and see his surroundings. There's a figure beside him and he can feel a tug on his hand, an insistent one at that. He opens his eyes completely and sees a man shrouded in light, it's like he's giving out some like an angel. He adjusts his sight and is almost sure he's bleeding, he's injured but the man's voice is giving out a tiny glint of hope in the Vulcan; _you're going to be fine, Spock_. _My light_, Spock thinks, _my angel, my Jim._

_Crave_

He doesn't know how, or why, but Jim Kirk exudes a certain scent. An earthy smell and it gives Spock comfort whenever he is in close proximity to the captain. It's quite arousing, too, the way the smell creeps up on the Vulcan like a coming enemy, but a foe he will not battle but embrace whole-heartedly. By this, Spock is quite embarrassed by how taken he is with Jim, how much he craves Jim, not only with his smell, but the person himself.

_Delete_

Jim Kirk is not whipped. He's not sewn; he refuses to believe that he's in love with Spock. Sure, they're fuck buddies but they leave what they have when they walk out the door. So what if Spock gives out this sort of warm glow that instantly comforts him, so what? So what is Spock is the only one that knows where his buttons are, and likes to push them over and over again, who cares?

Now, he's in his room, looking at the pictures of his lady conquests, but he can't seem to care about his prowess. He cares about…Spock. So he looks at those pictures, those meaningless faces looking back at him with smiles and clicks the one button that makes sense. _Delete?_ The contraption asks. _Yes_. And then Jim goes to Spock's room.

_Miss_

They're on the transporter pad, and, this time, it's Spock that's going, and Jim holds his hand in his, an intimate embrace after all this time, all these years. Their foreheads are pressed together and Spock whispers something into Jim's ear that he can't understand but it's beautiful all the same. _Taluhk nash_**-**_veh k'dular,_ he says. Jim smiles.

"This would not take much time, Jim, it should be only approximately 2.5 days before I return. And I _will_ return, Jim," Spock says.

"You better," Jim says, kissing him then taking a step back. "I'll miss you."

"It is mutual, then," the Vulcan says and disappears in a beam of light.

___Close_

Jim doesn't even remember the planet's name; he's too damn cold to care. Two sheets of blankets and he's still shivering, goddamnit. How can he possibly survive in this place for a night? And what's more is that the only one that's here with him is Spock, not Bones, no, because Jim would just love to annoy the doctor, but the stoic faced Vulcan that he's, by chance, infatuated with. And they're in this compact space, so compact Jim can't shake his legs.

"Are you well, captain?" Spock asks.

"I'm fucking cold. How are you not cold?" Jim says. "Wait, don't answer that. Getting frostbite is one thing, being bored to death by Vulcan biology is another." Spock arches his eyebrow but moves closer to Jim, wrapping his arms around him.

"What're you doing?" Jim asks.

"Transferring warmth from my body to yours, captain. I fear this is the only solution," Spock says.

"Fine," Jim agrees, taking in the heat Spock's giving out. It's quite comforting.

They fall asleep like that. In the morning, Jim wakes up to Chekov and Sulu giggling, with the voice of Bones accompanying them, "Dammit, Jim, we leave you for one night and you're already in bed with someone."

Jim laughs.

_No_

"Do you love me?" Spock asks, a space between them like vast expanses when all Jim wants to do is step forward and embrace the man before him. But he can't, he doesn't want Spock to be hurt by what he's about to do. It's better if they keep sullen looks and diplomatic relationships upon the bridge and in the hallways. They do not need heartbreak quite like this. _Yes_, Jim wants to answer. _Yes, yes, yes. I love you, Spock. But…I can't._ Jim looks at the Vulcan, so beautiful, so clear and answers, "No."

* * *

A/N: Maybe more to come...we'll see. Please review!

-Aly


End file.
